


Why are Shelves so Tall?

by usachanbeccer



Series: Day in the Life of a College Pidgeon [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Gen, keith is helpful, no more is it class, past klance, pidge is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge can't get her astrology book from the top shelf, a certain mullet headed stranger lends a hand and Lance is not okay with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are Shelves so Tall?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all realize that this college au series is not going up in chronological order, yet in order I write them. I have a timeline for the story though, so if anyone's curious/wants, I can post the order after a certain story goes up ;)  
> Also, I started an ask blog with my friend so if you want to check it out, details at the end!

Going and finding books in the bookstore has always been a hassle for Pidge, and now she had to not only deal with the tall shelves, but Lance hanging around as well.

 

“What book did you need again?” Lance asked, grabbing a book and flipping absently through it. Pidge rolled her eyes and shoved past the lanky man. He had been hanging around her ever since the, uh, shower incident, and was insisting they were friends. Despite Pidge telling him they weren’t friends.

 

“Doesn’t matter, why are you bothering me?” 

 

Lance gaped after her, gripping his chest in mock shock as he lamented, “woe is me! My freshman bestie won’t admit that we are, in fact best friends! Or the fact that she loves hanging around me!” Pidge rolled her eyes and shook her head as she continued searching for the book she needed, and trying to ignore Lance as he hovered over her shoulder reading everything she picked up.

 

After a while, Pidge finally found the book she needed, and it was on the top shelf, of course it was.

 

“Well that’s wonderful.” Pidge muttered, turning to leave the store, she’d just find the book online, or find a ladder. 

 

Lance placed a hand on her shoulder and made the girl stop in her tracks, “what’s wonderful?”

 

“This life, it’s a wonderful life,” Pidge stated dryly, shaking his hand off her shoulder. She had to figure out a plan to get the book without climbing the shelves, or getting help, both options were a no go.

 

“You haven’t even seen that movie.” Lance rolled his eyes, looking up at the shelf Pidge had been searching, realization dawning on him before a cat-like grin spread across his lips. Pidge looked up at the taller man and groaned, she could see the gears turning in his head and she didn’t like it one bit. Despite only knowing Lance for about a week, she knew when he was up to something that it was a good idea to stay far away from him.

 

“You need the Intro to Astronomy book?” Lance asked, reaching his long arms up to grab it, only to be stopped by Pidge jumping and latching onto his arm, pulling it back down to his side.

 

“No! I can get it myself, I just remembered my wallet is back in Lionsmen!” Pidge dropped his arm and stomped out, not letting Lance see her face and the clear embarrassment written across it.

 

“Pfft, right,” Lance laughed, following the girl out of the bookstore and out of the Student Center.

 

“Now what, Pidge?” Lance asked, stretching his arms above his head and taking in the afternoon sun.

 

“I’m gonna do homework and you’re going to bother Hunk instead of me.” Pidge didn’t bother waiting for a response, instead she starting speed walking away, hoping to duck out of his line of sight before getting all the way across campus.

 

*******

 

Once Pidge subtly watched Lance pass from behind a bush, she ran back to the bookstore in hopes of getting that astronomy book by herself.

 

Despite all her effort, she still couldn’t reach the book. She had tried everything, jumping, stretching her arms to the max, and she even tied climbing the shelves, but the woman manning  the cash register had shut her down almost immediately. 

 

Pidge was about to give up and order the book online, it was only a bit more expensive than an in store purchase anyway, when she was stopped by a tall guy with the world’s dorkiest mullet.

 

“You need the Astronomy book?” Pidge glared at him as he held out the book, but with a reluctant sigh, she took it.

 

“Yeah, but I could’ve done it on my own,” she huffed, tucking the book under her arm before turning back to the man in front of her. 

 

“Yeah and I’m a rocket scientist.” The man rolled his eyes at the girl before sticking his hand out in a way of greeting, “Keith.”

 

“Pidge, and thanks for the sarcasm,” Pidge took the hand and gave it a quick shake. 

 

“Anytime, hey you hungry? I’m headed up to lunch,” Keith shrugged, he seemed a bit nervous, was he shy? Was he hitting on Pidge? No, it didn’t seem like that kind of shyness, he seemed awkward and stiff, like he’d never talked to anyone before, it made her heart soften as she nodded.

 

“Yeah sure, lemme pay for my book then we’ll go.” 

 

It didn’t escape Pidge’s view when she noticed the way Keith seemed to brighten a bit at his invitation being accepted.

 

Pidge quickly bought her book, groaning at the price slightly, and then led Keith to the cafeteria that was just below them on the main floor of the student center.

 

The two quickly went through the line and found a place to sit, way in the back away from all the louder students eating lunch.

 

“So, Keith, you a freshman? I don’t recognize you from orientation,” Pidge tried, stuffing some mashed potatoes in her mouth, the cafeteria was smart, serving comfort food a week after school started and students were starting to miss home. Those sneaky bastards.

 

“No, I’m a sophomore,” Keith rolled his eyes, eating his food in a slower, more mannered approach, picking at it instead of scarfing it down like the girl next to him.

 

Pidge nodded, not sure where to go from there, she wasn’t really good at making friends, so she wasn’t sure how to carry the conversation. Keith didn’t seem to mind though, he seemed happy enough to have company, that is, until Lance showed up.

 

“Pidge? Who’s this? Did you find an emo kid in the trash?” Lance sauntered over, dropping his plate unceremoniously on the table and plopping down in the open seat next to Pidge, Hunk and Shay following close behind.

 

“Did you find your face in the trash?” Keith retorted, gripping his fork tighter as he leaned in closer, cutting it dangerously close to Pidge’s personal bubble.

 

“Oh, nice one, Keith!” Hunk laughed good naturedly, wolfing down his own food while Shay chastised him for cheering on a petty argument.

 

Pidge just sat there as Lance leaned in close and also invaded her personal bubble to get in Keith’s face. The two glared at each other with Pidge’s head stuck in the middle of what felt like the beginnings of a food fight, getting ready to duck for cover at the first sign of flying potatoes.

 

Hunk waved Pidge over just as Keith and Lance began digging into each other, insults flying, “Yo Mama” jokes sprouting up and Lance even let a few Spanish curses loose.

 

Pidge ducked under the table and crawled over to Hunk, popped up on her knees to watch the fight but be close to the ground in case she needed to duck and cover.

 

“Hunk who the hell is Keith?!” She hissed, her eyes never leaving the squabbling duo.

 

“He went to highschool with Lance, they were best friends, but they loved to compete. When Lance got accepted to Voltron University but Keith didn’t, well let’s say it wasn’t pretty. I was left to deal with the entire mess, I mean seriously, you know how hard it is trying to patch up a friendship while their in Arizona and you’re in Hawaii? Because let me tell you-”

 

Pidge held up her hand, making Hunk’s ramblings stop in their tracks.

 

“Hunk, this sounds like an anime.”

 

Hunk laughed and ruffled Pidge’s hair, “it sure does, Pidge. So, Keith got accepted as a freshman here last year and ever since then, these two just argue until Shiro breaks it up.” 

 

Pidge shoved Hunk’s hand off of her head and continued to watch as the boys fought, praying that Shiro would show up soon.

 

Eventually Shiro showed up with Matt and broke the fight up, sending both boys to their dorms, just like that dad he claims he isn’t.

 

Pidge decided she would head back to Lionsmen as well, she wanted to be ready for her first day of classes and she hadn’t even unpacked most of her books. She had been too busy being dragged around by Hunk and his friends to do any unpacking. 

 

“Pidge, you know you could’ve asked me to grab the book for you, I wouldn’t have minded,” Lance had waited outside the student center for her, and she wasn’t too excited to face him after what went down.

 

“To be fair, I didn’t ask Keith, either,” Pidge shrugged, falling into step with the older man and making their way to Lionsmen. They walked in silence, neither speaking, but neither wanting to break their first peaceful moment together.

 

Once back at Lionsmen, Lance walked her to her dorm and stopped her, finally breaking the silence.

 

“You want to get breakfast with me before class? We have the same Communications class, yeah?”

 

Pidge looked up and smiled, “yeah, sure, I’d like to not eat alone. Meet me out front at 7?” She turned the key in the lock and pushed it open, stepping inside and turning to face Lance.

 

“Seven it is, see you then, Pidgeotto,” Lance said with a wink, sauntering down the hall.

 

Pidge laughed and rolled her eyes, he was a doof, but he was also a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @the-majestic-space-pigeon (yes the url changed) OR you can find me and fellow Ao3 author Plagg @askthe2memepaladins for some wacky Pidge and Lance ask blog fun!


End file.
